Las cosas funcionaban bien así
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: La gente se dirigía a ella con miedo o respeto. Nunca con cariño. Nunca con diminutivos. Hasta que él lo hizo. Natasha/Clint


**Para: **sara_f_black quien hizo una petición en el kink meme de theavengers_esp**  
Título: **Las cosas funcionaban bien así**  
Personaje/pareja(s): **Natasha Romanoff, Clinton Francis Barton; Natasha/Clint**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Resumen: **La gente se dirigía a ella con miedo o respeto. Nunca con cariño. Nunca con diminutivos. Hasta que él lo hizo**.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni los vengadores, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento

**Palabras: ** 596**  
Beta: lucilatorres**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Para Natalia Alianovna Romanova todo comenzó con el baile. La música le atraía como pocas cosas en la vida y es uno de los recuerdos que más persisten de su infancia. Natalia lo traía en la piel, en la sangre, en los pasos gráciles y calculados. Era solo el baile, hasta que conoció a Ivan.

No recuerda cómo comenzó esa asociación, era demasiado joven como para estar segura de la veracidad de sus recuerdos. El hombre le prometió el baile, los mejores escenarios y los mejores pasos; fue duro, muy duro. No recuerda en qué momento la danza dio paso a técnicas mortales pero fue así: pasos sofisticados, complicadas llaves y pronto era letal.

Todo ejecutado con gracia, todo por un objetivo. Durante más tiempo del que le gusta recordar esa fue su vida, ejecutando bailes que terminaban en objetivos eliminados, edificios en llamas, información peligrosa. No importaba quién, no importaba el por qué. Lo único que Natalia quería era seguir bailando.

Pronto todos la miraban con miedo, con respeto. Ya no era Natalia, era Natasha, como le gustaba que le dijeran en el escenario; pronto sus servicios fueron cada vez más utilizados, pronto sus números rojos pasaron de ser cientos, a miles.

Tan joven, tan bella, tan letal.

Y entonces apareció S.H.I.E.L.D., apareció Barton y Natasha Romanova fue dejada atrás, Ivan la dejo atrás. Natasha no tenía miedo, había estado en mucha peleas y confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades: cuerpo a cuerpo tenía una gran posibilidad de vencer. Por supuesto, ella subestimó a Hawkeye y la habilidad de este con el arco.

Recuerda las explosiones, el vano intento de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el tirador sin éxito, recuerda haber fallado cada uno de sus disparos y, al final, los ojos de Clint, con el arco listo para el último tiro.

Jamás entenderá qué fue lo que vio el hombre en ella, ni qué lo hizo bajar el arco y ofrecerle una oportunidad. Se ha cansado de recibir solo una media sonrisa como respuesta. Por lo que ha dejado de preguntar.

Agente Romanoff le llama S.H.I.E.L.D. Black Widow, el resto del mundo y no le importa mucho; las misiones no son diferentes, salvo que ahora tiene a Barton como su sombra, su niñera. Ya que no todos en aquel lugar confían en ella.

Y de pronto se encuentran rodeados, con municiones limitadas y cansados. Demasiado cansados como, para pensar en un plan B.

—Nat, a tu izquierda.

Y ella reacciona ante la voz, lanza un golpe, se dispone a disparar. Y él la cubre, como lo viene haciendo desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Casi no puede creer que salieron con vida y que cumplieron el objetivo, y no es hasta horas después cuando ambos descansan luego de que el equipo médico los dejara solos que se da cuenta.

—Fury cree que estás lista para trabajar sola.

Y ella lo mira fijamente, intentando leer en aquellos ojos claros lo que necesita. Es increíblemente buena consiguiendo información, sin embargo la única persona con la que no se atreve a hacerlo es con él; tiene las palabras en la punta de la lengua, _No vuelvas a decirme Nat_.Pero no lo dice, en vez de eso se acomoda mejor en aquella cama y sonríe.

—Supongo que eso me hace oficialmente una agente.

—Bienvenida al equipo, Nat.

Y desde entonces ha sido así entre ellos.

Nat cuando es algo importante, Nat cuando la está cubriendo.

Y a ella no le importa, ya que él siempre ha sido Clint y las cosas funcionan bien así.


End file.
